Kaitlyn Vidal
by Lioness Alanna
Summary: A set of twin girls are transferred to Hogwarts in Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's 5th year. What will happen? Find out. PLEASE R/R! PG-13 for cursing and snogging.
1. Cry

Kaitlyn Vidal  
Chapter One: Cry  
A/N: n_n;; a new story, from yours truly.... I need a beta reader, one that likes both Tamora Pierce AND Harry Potter, 'cause I ain't got one yet. So please, contact me on Kawaii Uranusu (AIM s/n) or WiId Mage(AOL s/n) or SailorUranus217(AOL s/n) OR even Angelgurl41137(AOL s/n) cause i need one ;-;. Please. ;-; Well, on to more things, 'tis a story about twins who transfer to Hogwarts from an American school (Lerenear School for Witches and Wizards), and they're in Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's year....find out, I hope you enjoy it n_n;; But usually it's only in Hermione's, Harry's, Kaitlyn's, and Lianne's POV. Lianne ish Kaitlyn's sister.  
Disclaimer: I only own the twins, their parents, and Lerenear's name, and Lerenear's Headmaster's name, get it? Got it? Good. :D Also, the few first year names I put down are mine. Okii, the rest belong to J.K., and the song belongs to Mandy Moore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaitlyn's POV  
"Dad, why are we transferring to Hogwarts? I mean, it's all the way in Great Britain!"Lianne whined.  
"Because that's where your mother and I went, and you two are too good for Lerenear. " Mr. Vidal said, not looking up from his newspaper. "Now, run along and pack. We're moving to England this weekend."  
"Aww, c'mon, Lia, it won't be that bad. I heard that Harry Potter himself goes to Hogwarts. He was in the Triwizard Tournament, and he was too young." Kaitlyn said.  
"Harry Potter? That prat? I heard that he lead a student to a certain death at the end of the Triwizard Tournament....the cup was a portkey....and it took them to You-Know-Who." Lia snapped.  
"Why can't anyone say the name Voldemort?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, exasperated.  
Lia and Mr. Vidal flinched."Don't say his name, Kait!" Lia said, whimpering.  
"VOLDEMORT!" Kait bellowed.  
Kait was sent to her room.   
She punched a pillow, crying her eyes out."I was just saying his name!! If you fear the name, you increase the fear of the thing--in this case, a person--itself, Albus Dumbledore himself said that!"   
Lia came in. "Albus Dumbledore is a Muggle-lover who lets Mudbloods in at Hogwarts, just like Headmaster Midneha at Lerenear School of Witches and Wizards. Get over it, Kait." She went out as quickly as she had came in.  
That weekend, they packed everything onto their private jet at Piedmont-Triad International Airport in Greensboro, North Carolina, after the long drive from Boone, North Carolina. They were headed to London and Hogwarts!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lianne's POV  
"Girls, your mother and I have something to tell you." Mr. Vidal said.  
She wandered into the living room of their new mansion in Godric's Hollow, closely followed by Kait.  
"What is it, Dad?" Kait said.  
"Girls, I'm going to be the new Potions Master at Hogwarts." Mrs. Vidal said.  
"You are? Cool, Mum! What house were you and Dad in when you went to Hogwarts?" Lia asked. She surveyed her parents closely.  
"I was in Gryffindor; your father was in Slytherin. Your father is also going to be a professor, Kait, Lia." Mrs. Vidal said, watching them.  
"Which one, Dad?" Her twin sister, Kait, said.  
"Arithmancy, of course. The old professor, Professor Sinistra, is taking my position at Lerenear. Said she wanted to see the schools in America. Your mother and Professor Sinistra used to be very good friends."Their father said.  
"Cool, now the whole family will be there. Aren't you the least bit excited now, Lia?" Kait looked to her.  
"Not really." She said, and slumped up the marble staircase to her bedroom, sulking. "It's not fair, I miss home." She fell down on her bed, going to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaitlyn's POV  
"Students, we are pleased to say we have two new fifth year students who just transferred from America, Lerenear School for Witches and Wizards. Also, on a deeper note, Professor Sinistra has taken the new Arithmancy teacher's position at Lerenear, so we have two new teachers."A chorus of 'Aww's   
and groans rang throughout the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore said that. "Our replacement, Professor Gary Vidal, will serve us wonderously this year, though. Also, we have new Defense Against   
the Dark Arts and Potions teachers."  
Harry's POV  
Harry turned to Ron."Alright, maybe Snape retired or kicked the bucket!"  
"No, he's still at the High Table."Hermione said. "Furthermore, the new fifth years are twin girls."  
"Another set of twins girls? And I already have enough trouble with Parvati and Padma!" Ron said, groaning.  
Back to Kait's POV  
"Professor Snape is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Kalasin Vidal is the Potions Master now. And now, to Professor McGonagall, for the sorting."  
The Sorting Hat sang it's song. (A/N: If you think I'm going to make up a little song for this, you're wrong. I SUCK at rhyming.)  
Professor McGonagall took out a list of the first years (and in this case, two fifth years) and called the first name. "Allern, Samuel!"  
A small blond boy walked up to the stool and slammed the hat onto his head. Not 2 seconds later, the hat screamed--  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Abrega, Marissa!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Barker, Lara!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Carlson, Thomas!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Dartner, Cain!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
This continued on for a while until, finally, it was Kait's and Lia's turn.  
"Vidal, Kaitlyn!"  
She walked up to the stool and sat, placing the hat on her head. A voice popped up in her mind. 'Hmmm...you've got great potential...maybe you'll be good in...'  
'Not Slytherin, PLEASE not Slytherin...' She thought.  
'Not Slytherin, eh? Oh well, better be----GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted across the Great Hall. She took the hat off and staggered to the Gryffindor table.  
Hermione's POV  
She watched as a tan, blond-haired, purple-eyed, not to mention tall, girl walked to the table. She instinctively pushed a chair out for her. The girl sat, smiling at Hermione.  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She said.  
"I'm Kaitlyn Vidal." She turned back towards the High Table, where Professor McGonagall still stood.   
"Vidal, Lianne!"  
She watched as Kaitlyn's twin walked to the stool, placing the hat on her head. She leaned forward, waiting.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherin table exploded with applause. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn had put her head down, seeming as if she were crying.  
"Kaitlyn, are you okay?" Hermione questioned, worried for her new friend.  
"No, my sister just got sorted into the house that hates all Gryffindors. I hope she won't turn out like that." Kaitlyn said "And please call me Kait, Hermione."  
"Alright, Kait." Hermione said.  
p . align centerH7H3  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed   
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
Mandy Moore, "Cry"  
/H7/html 


	2. It Only Took a Minute

Kaitlyn Vidal  
Chapter Two: It Only Took A Minute  
A/N: n_n;; The second chapter, yay, yay, not many of you 'yay' about it, but I dun care, because I LIKE writing this.Frankly, I don't give a damn if you flame me...... Actually, I do.....but....It doesn't matter if you do or not...IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT MY NAME IS! Don't ask...-high off ice breakers- But, those of you who didn't flame me on Chapter One, I'm glad you liked it. To one particular person...I emailed you about this...o.o I will try to change it in chapter four, but for now, I've already gotten chapter three written up....Maybe if you send me some advice in email, I'll change it more. Oh, and, another author....You can be my beta reader, I won't post any Tamora Pierce fics and let you read them first...No offense, or anything....but, you can be my HP beta reader....That means I need TWO beta readers.....Anyone else like Tamora Pierce, that's read all of her Tortallan series books, all the way to Squire? EMAIL ME PLEASE - SailorUranus217@aol.com- -Angelgurl41137@aol.com- -WiId Mage@aol.com- And....PLEASE review....be a responsible reader...OH! I meant to put this in in the last chapter, when Ron finds out they're twins. -"Ron, they're FRATERNAL twins." Hermione said. "Oh." Ron blushed.- And anyway, if you flame me, I'll just do a flame-freezing charm and enjoy a gentle, tickling sensation, and while I'm burning, I'll pretend I'm shrieking in pain while actually laughing inside, so there :P!  
Disclaimer: I own the twins and their parents, their old school, and their old Headmaster's name. Tamora Pierce owns the names 'Kalasin' and 'Lianne'. JK owns the rest. Love you all, (Those of you who review, at least ¬¬ WITHOUT flames.) Britti  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lianne's POV  
She watched as Kait walked to the Gryffindor table and sit next to a bushy-haired girl. She saw Harry Potter sitting two seats away from the bushy-haired girl, and a flame-haired boy sitting next to the girl, holding her hand. She saw three other flame-haired people at the same table, two of them twins who looked as if they were in their last year, and the other a girl, who looked about a year younger than them.  
She snorted.  
"Vidal, Lianne!" Professor McGonagall shouted.  
She walked up to the stool, delicately placing the hat on her head. A voice placed itself beside her ear. "Hmm...good potential, like your sister....What house shall I put you in?" The sorting hat whispered into her ear.  
'Not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, please....' She thought.  
"Hmmm....not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, eh? You're a potential--SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted the last word to the Great Hall and its occupants.   
She looked to her sister, who had just thrown her head down on the Gryffindor table. She smirked, going to the Slytherin table. A pug-faced girl welcomed her. "Hi, you-Lianne, is it?- sit here." The pug-faced girl pushed a chair out. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."  
"Hi, Pansy." She said, sitting down. She had a feeling she was going to like it in Slytherin.  
Kait's POV  
She watched Lianne sit next to a pug-faced girl. She turned to Hermione. "Hermione? Who's that girl sitting next to Lianne?"  
She watched Hermione look towards the Slytherin table, then her eyebrows slanted up in a look of disgust and suprise. "Your sister is sitting next to Pansy Parkinson." She shuddered.  
"Sounds.....ugly. Her name surely doesn't match her face." Kait said, both of them loud enough for Pansy Parkinson to hear them. She looked at Pansy. "Oh, did I say that? I meant that she needs a new name, like, say....Hmm....Hermione, what do you think?"  
Hermione grinned wickedly. "Flobberworm."  
"Yes, that's it. Her face surely matches that name." Kait and the rest of the Gryffindor table exploded into fits of laughter. She grinned sheepishly, looking around. She landed on a head with messy black hair with emerald green eyes. Her mother had said something, what was it? Oh, yes...her best friend Lily Evans had married James Potter, and their son--"You're Harry Potter!"  
He laughed. "And yet, you didn't see my scar, for my hair. How did you know, Kaitlyn?"  
"My Mum, the Potions master, was your Mum's best friend....I'm sorry Voldemort killed them, Harry....He killed my Dad's brother and sister, because they were in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin....I suppose they were wanted as Death Eaters."  
People around the Gryffindor table and the ones at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables that heard her say 'Voldemort' flinched. The boy next to Hermione even muttered, "Don't say his name."  
Harry looked at him. "Ron, it's just a name. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself, don't you remember?"  
Kait had said the exact same thing that Harry had, minus the 'Ron, it's just a name.' part. Harry looked at her. "You know that too?"  
"Yes, that's what Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmaster Midneha said. Of course, old Midneha learned it from Dumbledore himself." Kait said.   
"Headmaster Midneha? Isn't he the most powerful wizard, under Dumbledore and You-Know-Who?" Hermione said.  
"Yes, Hermione." Kait sighed, ready to eat.  
"And now, let the feast begin!"Dumbledore said. The bowls and plates in front of them filled with all sorts of food and drink. They filled their plates and goblets, eating and drinking until they were full to bursting. "Let's now sing the school song."  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,   
Whether we be old and bald,   
Or young with scabby knees,   
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."   
  
They headed for the Gryffindor common room, stopping in front of a portrait of a very fat lady with a pink silk dress on. Hermione shoved her way to the front. "The password is 'centaur hooves'!" She said. As a prefect, she got to know the passwords before anyone else. They went in, and she followed her new friend to a ring of big, squashy armchairs in front of the fireplace. She sat in the one next to Hermione's. "So, how do you like Hogwarts so far, Kait?" Hermione prodded.  
She stifled a yawn. "It's cool. A lot more interesting than that of Lerenear's halls." (A/N: I had the weirdest impulse to type in 'rufus' instead of 'cool' because I saw Never Been Kissed the other day on HBO. Those of you who've seen it know what I am talking about.)   
"I hope you like it here, Kaitlyn." Harry had sat in the armchair beside hers.  
She turned her head, and her eyes immediately locked on Harry's emerald-green ones. She was suprised to find her heart beating fiercely in her chest, and millions of large butterflies beating the sides of her stomach. She swallowed.  
Harry's POV   
He looked into Kait's eyes, falling into the depths of intense honey-coloured eyes. His schoolboy crush on Cho Chang dropped from his mind immediately. What he felt now was no crush whatsoever. He found that this was very uncomfortable. His heart was pounding, and it felt as if butterflies in his stomach were trying to force their way up. He picked up a bottle of non-alcoholic butterbeer (from the kitchens. Fred's and George's treat.) and took a few gulps of it. "So, Kaitlyn, play any quidditch?"  
She smiled, her white teeth flashing. He melted inside. "Used to be one of the best chasers on my house's team at Lerenear. My sister was a very good beater...pray Slytherin doesn't need a beater."  
"Oh, cool. I hope they don't either......Well...Quidditch tryouts are on Thursday, two weeks from this Thursday. You can come, if you want to. We need some reserves." Harry said.  
"If I want to? Harry, I'll be there." Kait said.  
Alicia Spinnet walked over, sporting a caster leg. "Harry, I've got bad news. Mum says I have to drop off the Quidditch team, or be a reserve, until my leg heals." She looked very unhappy.  
"WHAT?! But Madam Pomfrey can mend a leg in two seconds!" Harry shouted, causing the rest of the Gryffindors to stare at him.   
"Mum wants it to heal the Muggle way. I'm sorry, Harry." She hugged him, and walked to the seventh year dorms.  
"Oh, this is just great......now we need a Chaser....QUIDDITCH TEAM!! MEETING!" Harry said, shouting over the noise that had returned to the common room. Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie rushed over. They looked around, but to no avail, did they find Alicia. "Guys, Alicia has dropped herself to a reserve due to her Mum, who insists on making her daughter have her leg healed the Muggle way. Now we need a regular Chaser, not to mention Keeper. AND a Captain, too."  
"Harry, I think we should vote now. For captain." Fred said. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes. La, la, la. Don't ask, I'm hyper D)  
"Alright." Harry took out a scrap of parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill. He wrote down 'Angelina', as she was oldest, and passed it to Fred. When he got it back, he put it down. "Okay...Fred, you first."  
"I voted for.......Harry." Fred grinned.  
"So did I." Said the rest of the team, minus Harry.   
"What?!" Harry looked as if he were going to faint.   
"It's unanimous, Harry. You're Captain. You're going to still be here when we leave, so we thought we should vote you in. Simple as that. So, cap, when's the first practice?" George patted Harry on the back.  
"I dunno...maybe....AFTER tryouts? Don't you think that's the best time? Hmm?" He said, getting a laugh and a nod out of all of them. They split, the girls heading for their dorm, the guys heading for their corner. Harry stayed in his seat.  
Kait's POV  
"Hermione?" She said, tiring.  
"Hmm, Kait?" She looked up from 'Hogwarts, a History.' (A/N: ::mutter.::As if she hasn't read it enough... o.o;;)  
"Where's our dorms?"  
"Up there." Hermione pointed to a staircase to the right.   
"Okay. I'm going to bed. G'night, Hermione."  
"'Night, Kait."  
She turned, walking towards the staircase. A call from a familiar male voice stopped her in her tracks.   
"Kaitlyn, wait!" Harry said, jogging over to her.   
"Hmm, Harry?"  
"I know I barely know you or anything....but...(A/N: I LOVE THIS PART -tears of joy-)" He blushed. "Willyougooutwithme?"  
She smiled, looking into his emerald eyes. "Alright."  
"Okay, Kaitlyn. Goodnight." He started walking back to his squashy armchair.  
"Goodnight! Oh, and Harry?"  
"Yes?" He stopped, turning around.  
"Call me Kait."  
He smiled. "Alright, Kait."He headed towards the boy he had called Ron earlier.  
She went upstairs, heart considerably lighter. She found the bed with her trunk at the foot of it. She propped it open, changing into her nightclothes. She climbed inside the curtains and fell onto the bed. This was going to be a VERY good year.  
centerbi  
Don't tell me how i had a vison  
That this day would come to be  
Call it luck, call it intuition  
Here I am (here we are), isn't that enough  
For a little bit of reality  
Fate is good, fate can be real  
If you believe it's what you feel   
  
Oh, what a moment  
When i looked into your eyes  
I knew i got the prize  
Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise  
  
It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
It only took a minute, and i knew just what to do  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you  
  
Time and time again, boy I've always been  
The only one who think things through  
You got a hold on me, set me free  
Who would've known that out of the blue  
  
I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night  
With just one look at you  
I knew that everything would be all right  
  
It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
It only took a minute, and i knew just what to do  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you  
  
Here I am, isn't that a vision(Only took a minute)  
Here I am, isn't that a vision(Only took a minute)  
Oh, what a moment  
When i looked into you eyes  
I knew i got the prize  
Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise  
  
It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
It only took a minute, and i knew just what to do  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you  
Mandy Moore, "It Only Took a Minute"  
/center/b/i  
A/N: Yes, I know it. I AM OBSESSED WITH MANDY MOORE SONGS! Well....I just got her new cd....and I LOVE IT! ALl you Mandy Moore fans out there, you need to get her CD n_n;; Bye now. ~Britti~  
PS- If my tags to make it center, bold, and italic didn't work, don't blame me, blame my sister. SHE TOLD ME TO DO THAT. So don't flame me. n_n; 


	3. Breakfast and A Kiss

Kaitlyn Vidal  
Chapter Three: Breakfast and a Kiss  
A/N: CHAPTER THREE!!! Aren't you happy? ;-;?! Hopefully you are. Keep reading and enjoying! ^^ 'You killed me!!' 'You could've been a vegetable..' 'I LIKE vegetables!' - From Down to Earth- Okay...I just watched something on HBO on the aftermath of tornadoes across the country, and the victims, and their families, and I almost got tears running down my cheek....it's so sad..;-;..And if you people think, later on in the story, like, 'Hermione would never say that' , well, she might. You NEVER know.  
Disclaimer: Alright, I'm getting sick and tired of these DAMNED disclaimers! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I DO AND DON'T OWN! ALRIGHT?!?! ¬¬;; Hmph. Maybe you got the message now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kait's POV  
She woke up the next morning, feeling as if she had just woken up from a dream...that Harry Potter himself asked her out! She looked to Hermione's bed, where Hermione was standing beside it, trying to get the top button on her robes buttoned. She gave up and tapped it with her wand, and it buttoned. "'Morning, Hermione, having trouble?" She said, grinning sleepily.  
"'Morning, Kait. Yes, it's my damned nails, they're too long!" She walked over to Kait's bed and tapped Kait with her wand, saying, "Aquarius", and water poured down over Kait's face onto her nightgown.  
She shrieked, not expecting that. "I was going to take a shower, there's no need to give me one yourself!" She went to the bathroom and took herself a shower, coming out five minutes later with a head-full of wet ringlets.   
"You'd better hurry, breakfast is in 30 minutes. I heard, if I'm not mistaken-" She looked at Lavendar. "That a certain black-haired, green-eyed fellow is waiting for you in the common room." Hermione smirked.  
"Well, Hermione, a certain red-haired, brown-eyed fellow awaits you also, if I'm not mistaken on that." Lavendar giggled. Hermione set a glare on her. "Whoa, Hermione, don't do that, you look too much like Professor McGonagall when you do that."  
This set everyone into fits of laughter. Parvati walked out of the bathroom. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, Parvati, nothing." Lavendar said. They walked to the door. "We'll be waiting for you two in the common room." They left down the stairs.  
"God, is he really waiting for me? I thought that was just a dream..." Kait said, awed and mystified.  
"More like a dream come true for you." Hermione said.  
"Hang on..." She walked to the door, poking her head out. "Harry?" She softly shouted, for some were still asleep.  
He walked to the bottom of the staircase, looking up at her. "Yeah, Kait? 'Morning."  
"I'll be down in three minutes. 'Morning to you too." She smiled.  
"Alright. I'll be waiting. And tell Hermione that Ron IS waiting for her." He replied, sending a devious grin her way. She sent one back.  
"'Kay." She closed the door. "Hermione, Ron IS waiting for you, Harry just confirmed that."  
Hermione went pink. "Kait, you'd better dry and run a comb through your hair. You've got wet curls everywhere."  
Kait tapped her hair with her wand, and it went dry. She then picked up a spelled comb, 'to keep natural curls looking soft and non-frizzy', and ran it through her hair. She applied gloss to her lips and donned her hat. She walked downstairs to Harry, with Hermione at her heels. "Hi, Harry."  
Harry's POV  
A soft voice entered his ears. He looked up into Kait's honey-coloured eyes.  
"Hi, Harry."She said.  
God, was he EVER glad he had switched some Galleons for Muggle money to get contacts for his vision. If not, he'd still be wearing glasses, looking dorky, and might even still be single. That would have been a tragedy. (A/N: Yeah...sure...) "Hi, Kait." He motioned to Ron. "Have you met Ron? Ron Weasley?"  
"No, I don't believe I have." She smiled; he melted inside. "Nice to meet you, Ron."  
"Nice to meet you too, Kait. 'Mione, come over here." Ron said, ears going a bit pink.  
Harry watched as Ron and Hermione shared a kiss. He still wasn't used to the fact that his two best friends were going out. He and Kait joined Lavendar and Parvati in going, "Oooh!" The couple broke apart, Ron's ears and face going redder than his hair, Hermione's going near that color.  
"C'mon, you guys. Breakfast is about to start. And I want to see Mum, Dad, and Lianne before classes start." Kait said, dragging Harry out of the portrait hole.  
Kait's POV  
She stepped down on a step, falling into it. She shrieked in suprise. How she hadn't managed to do this last night, she had no clue. Harry held a hand out to her, and she grasped it, being lifted out. "Thanks, Harry."  
"No problem, Kait."  
They kept hold of each others' hands, walking down to the entrance hall in 7 minutes. They ran into the Slytherins there. A white-blond boy with unreal blue eyes had his arm slung around Lianne's shoulder, messing her twin's dark auburn curls up. She looked to Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the crew behind or beside her."Would you please excuse me for a moment?" Hermione had told her about this boy, Draco Malfoy. She walked to Lianne. "Lia, could I have a word?"  
Lia's sparkling sapphire blue eyes narrowed. "Sure, Kait." Lia walked with her to a corner, Malfoy still attached.  
"Alone, please?" Kait plucked Malfoy's arm off her sister's shoulders. She heard applause from the Gryffindors. "Off you go, Malfoy." She was thinking, 'You prat.'   
Malfoy scowled, then walked back to his cronies, having not been able to do nothing, as he would not hit a girl, even a Gryffindor.   
"Lianne, why are you so happy about being in Slytherin? You've acted as if you hate me ever since you came in contact with that Malfoy prat on the train." Kait said, placing her hand on her hip, her golden eyes losing their sparkle. She watched her red-haired, blue-eyed twin closely through lowered lashes.  
"Maybe I do, sister dearest." Lianne's eyes turned dull, like both of their eyes do when they're angry.   
She pushed her sister away, tears growing in her eyes. She ran into the Great Hall, ignoring the laughter from the Slytherins and the gasps from her fellow Gryffindors. She sat at the Gryffindor table, throwing her head in her arms and sobbing. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavendar, and Parvati, not to mention Kalasin and Gary (Kait's and Lia's parents), rushed over to her.   
"Kait, baby, what's wrong? Back away, students, let my daughter breathe." Kalasin barked the last sentence at the Gryffindors. They obyed. "Now, what's wrong?"  
"Lia...I talked to her...."  
"What about?"  
"I told her that ever since the train ride, when she met that Malfoy prat, that she's been acting as if she hated me."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said...she said...."  
"Professor Vidal, ma'am, she said, 'Maybe I do' loud enough for us to hear her." Harry said, helping Kait out. She shot him a thankful glance. He nodded.  
"Lianne said that? Little Lianne Maria Vidal? I'll have a talk with her, Kait." Gary said, disappearing. (A/N: Lianne's middle name is pronounced: Muh-rye-uh, like Mariah Carey. Not Muh-ree-uh. Got it? o.o) He came back two minutes later, bringing Lianne over to the Gryffindor table. He ignored the glares other Gryffindors were giving Lianne. Kait's group was also glaring at Lianne, but under lowered lashes. "Lianne, apologize to your sister right now."  
"I'm sorry, Kait." She spat out.   
"Like you mean it, Lianne." Kalasin said. Her dark auburn ringlets were framing her face, bringing her violet eyes out, making her look dangerous. She looked positively furious.  
"Kait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Her sapphire eyes were sparkling again; she meant this.  
"Well, I don't know if I can forgive you this time. Give me a while, alright? We're not just going to chuck this arguement out the back door like we usually do." Kait's eyes were still a dull gold.  
"Girls, you working this out. I'll see both of you in Potions." Kalasin walked back to the High Table.  
"And I'll see you Gryffindors in Arithmancy, if you're taking it." Gary's sapphire eyes were sparkling, and he pushed a moonlight(or sunlight)-coloured tuft out of his eyes and followed Kalasin. (A/N: Attention, Tamora Pierce and Harry Potter fans. I just noticed that both of Kait's and Lia's parents have names from the Song Of the Lioness, Immortals, and Protector of the Small Quartets from Tamora Pierce. But that's not where I got Gary's name. I got that from The Weakest Link on Monday night. And...Kait's hair is the same as her Dad's.) Lianne walked to the Slytherin table and sat down.  
At that moment, over a hundred owls swooped in, startling the first years....and Lianne, it seemed. She heard her sister's shrill shriek over the noise. One snowy owl, one fully black owl, one barn owl, and one minute owl swooped over to Kait, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.   
"Oy! Pig, stop that!"Ron scolded his minute owl, who was flying excitedly around his head.  
She looked to Harry's snowy owl. "What's your owl's name, Ha-Ron, you named your owl PIG?"  
"It's short for Pigwidgeon. My sister named him. I got it from-- OW! 'Mione, what was that for?!" Ron told her, before crying out in pain and scowling at Hermione.  
Hermione had elbowed him. She cleared her throat loudly. Kait wondered what this was all about. Ron finally understood. "Ohhh....too many people around."  
"To answer your question, Kait, my owl's name is Hedwig. What's your owl's name?" He pointed to her black owl.  
"His name is Darkness. Hedwig....that's a nice name." She looked into Harry's emerald eyes. She pushed a blond curl out of her eyes. She had no crush on this boy. No, she was head-over-heels in love with him.  
Harry's POV  
He fell into those wonderful depths of honey again. He reached up to push a lock of her goddess-like hair behind her ear, to be interrupted by mocks from Fred, George, and Lee. He broke up pieces of bacon and hurled it at them. "Shut it, you three!"  
He turned back to Kait. "Kait...where did you get your eyes from?"  
"I got them from my Grandmum on my Mum's side, and from my uncle, Jonathan Dartner. And yes, he is Cain's Dad. Cain Dartner is my cousin." Kait said. She turned to look at her schedule, which her owl Darkness had brought her."Does anyone else have Arithmancy?"   
"I do." Hermione said.  
"Me and Ron have Divination. Wish that we'd taken Hermione's advice and dropped it." Harry said.  
"Ron and I, Harry." Hermione said, gulping her glass of orange juice down.  
When they finished breakfast, all of them left the Great Hall to head off to their classes. When they parted near the Arithmancy classroom, Hermione adn Ron kissed and went their different ways, leaving Harry and Kait alone. "I guess I'll see you in Potions, Kait..." Their faces were moving closer together.  
"I guess so..." Their lips met. They broke apart a few seconds later, to seperate to their classes. Harry went to catch up with Ron, but watched as Kait entered Arithmancy and took her seat next to Hermione. He loved her. He just had no idea how to say it.  
  
A/N: Hope y'all liked that...PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need all the advice I can get...BiBi! PS- All you perverts reading (you know who you are. No offense to you non-perverts n_n;;;;;;;!!!), 'BiBi' is another version of saying 'Bye-Bye'. LOVE YOU ALL! ~Britti~ (Those of you who review, and don't flame, anyway ¬¬!) 


End file.
